


Последний урок Асмодея

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Александр смотрел некоторое время на демона, после чего произнес:- На первом допросе ты сказал, что бесполезен, потому что не интересуешься делами отца. Ты сказал, что мы лишь напрасно потеряем с тобой время.Магнус медленно перевел взгляд на ангела. Он не понимал, о чем тот толкует. Но переспрашивать не стал. Его вопросы всегда игнорировали. И если парень пожелает пояснить свою мысль, он сделает это сам.- Ты ошибался, Магнус. Ты очень сильно ошибался, - проговорил Александр





	Последний урок Асмодея

***

— Повторяю свой вопрос: когда Асмодей планирует атаковать Идрис? — раздался властный женский голос.

Но Магнус ей не ответил. Лишь одарил очередной издевательской улыбкой. Он был в плену у ангелов уже не первую неделю. Сын самого Принца Ада! Такая возможность разузнать подробнее о планах Эдома. Только вот паршивое демонское отродье хранит молчание. За все это время он не сказал ничего полезного.

На самом деле Магнуса мало волновала политика и война. Он не вмешивался в дела отца, потому что считал эту бесконечную баталию с ангелами — пустой тратой времени. Это было нечто без начала и конца. Просто постоянные схватки и попытки убить противника, которые существовали веками на фоне обычной жизни людей, да тех же демонов и прочих порождений тьмы. Сам Магнус был уверен, что война для его расы не более, чем способ развлечься. Для ангелов же — это была святая миссия, с которой Создатель отпустил их с небес на землю, дабы обеспечить сохранность примитивных. И те прикладывали немалые усилия во имя исполнения священного долга. Они были Хранителями.

— Изабель, — женщина кивнула на пленника, приказывая мотивировать его.

Послышался щелчок хлыста. Тело демона выгнулось дугой от удара, рассекающего плоть. Магнус сильнее вцепился в цепи, на которых висел, издав мучительный полустон. Когда эти ублюдки только его схватили, он пытался объяснить, что не имеет намерения причинять людям вред, что он просто пришел в клуб «Пандемониум», чтобы весело провести вечер, что за всю свою жизнь он не убил ни одного примитивного. Но всем было наплевать. Будь он самым праведным из всех живущих на земле и небесах, чертовым Ангелам-Хранителям плевать. Он для них — кусок мяса, из которого можно получить информацию, а затем избавиться от него.

После первого допроса, Магнус понял, что это место станет его последним пристанищем. Единственное чего он боялся, это подвести отца. Боялся, что они выбьют из него информацию. Пусть он и знал лишь крохи от планов Асмодея, но и этого было бы достаточно, чтобы помешать их воплощению. Магнус не хотел ломаться. И это было тяжело. Чертовски, невыносимо сложно. Особенно когда ангелы пробуют все новые и новые подходы. Сначала были избиения. Болезненные, но терпимые. Затем они взялись ломать ему конечности, бросая измученное тело в камеру и ожидая, когда он завершит регенерацию, чтобы повторить все заново. В этот момент Магнус ненавидел свою природу и свое тело. Врожденная способность их расы к быстрому восстановлению стала истинным проклятием. Это было сродни таланту ящерицы отращивать себе хвост. Никакие подавители магии и сверхъестественных сил не могли лишить его этого. Потом начались настоящие пытки. С него срезали мясо кусками, рисовали ангельские руны, терзающие не только тело, но и разум, вырывали ногти и зубы, дробили пальцы молотком. И каждый день они придумывали все новые и новые способы развлечения.

И в какой-то момент Магнус просто смирился. Его тело было способно вынести многое. Оно адаптировалось, исцеляя даже самые, казалось бы, невозможные ранения. И пусть перед этим он испытывал все муки мироздания, он все равно хранил молчание. Потому что отец — это то немногое, ради чего стоило терпеть все это. Если с Асмодеем случится то же самое, что и с ним, то все это окажется напрасным. Магнус осознавал, что если он расскажет что знает, то его терзания прекратятся. Ангелы убьют его. И это станет освобождением. Но отец? Нет. Нет, нет, нет и нет. Он не должен пройти через это. И если такова была цена его защиты — Магнус ее заплатит.

Дверь распахнулась и в помещение кто-то вошел. Послышалась тяжелая, торопливая поступь военных ботинок. Забавно, что ангелы ходили в таких.

— Мама! — воскликнул один из хранителей. — Есть новости.

Этот голос… Низкий и чуть резковатый. Магнус знал, что его обладатель невероятно привлекательный и высокий парень по имени Александр. И такой же гнилой внутри, как и все здесь. Красота, смешанная с дерьмом. Странное сочетание.

Он что-то торопливо объяснил женщине. Магнус не вслушивался. Но после его слов Мариз, которая вела допрос, покинула комнату, прихватив с собой большую часть охраны и девушку с хлыстом.

— Снимайте его, на сегодня допрос окончен, — велел парень.

Магнус поднял голову, сверкая золотыми глазами.

— Что-то вы сегодня быстро. Я думал, ты присоединишься, дорогой. Ты ведь получаешь особенное удовольствие от истязаний, — хрипло и сбивчиво произнес демон. Его голос был не твердым и едва слышным, но все также сочился ядом.

Ангел его проигнорировал, наблюдая как того сдергивают с цепей и волокут по полу, как мешок с компостом. Магнус привык к подобному обращению, потому устало смотрел на потолок и мерцающие на нем лампы. От их неяркого света глаза щипало, а скрипучее потрескивание напоминало о пытках. В своей обычной жизни демон предпочитал свет свечей. Теплый и мягкий. Он любил ароматические, с запахом сандала. А еще он любил своего кота, с которым коротал вечера. Интересно, хоть кто-нибудь заботится о его Мяо?

На этой мысли Магнуса забросили в камеру. Он распластался на полу, не шевелясь. Просто смотрел на потолок. Освещения здесь не было. Только то, которое проникало из-за приоткрытой двери.

Александр смотрел некоторое время на демона, после чего произнес:

— На первом допросе ты сказал, что бесполезен, потому что не интересуешься делами отца. Ты сказал, что мы лишь напрасно потеряем с тобой время.

Магнус медленно перевел взгляд на ангела. Он не понимал, о чем тот толкует. Но переспрашивать не стал. Его вопросы всегда игнорировали. И если парень пожелает пояснить свою мысль, он сделает это сам.

— Ты ошибался, Магнус. Ты очень сильно ошибался, — проговорил Александр, захлопывая за собой дверь.

***

Сколько он провел в темноте своей камеры? Едва ли можно было отсчитать. Час, два или несколько суток? Время здесь словно замирало, запуская свой ход лишь с момента, когда открывали дверь. И тогда начинался ад, муки и боль. Но почему-то в этот раз демон был уверен, что ему дали куда больше времени, чем обычно. Он исцелился, хоть и чувствовал себя разбитым и слабым. Его не кормили и не поили. Обычно давали какие-то небольшие пайки для поддержания его в сознании, необходимом для допроса.

Магнус размышлял о словах ангела. Что тот подразумевал? Неужели во время одного из допросов демон сообщил что-то лишнее? Или он мог сделать это во сне? Или скрытый в них подтекст намекал на что-то иное? В итоге он пришел к выводу, что это новый вид пытки. Какое-то психологическое воздействие. Потому его оставили одного надолго. Чтобы он мучился вопросами, не находил места, изводил себя. Определенно. Все дело в этом. Успокоив себя подобными заключениями, демон продолжил ждать.

Однажды дверь распахнулась. И на пороге вновь стоял Александр. Красивый. И опасный. Сегодня он был в боевой форме, вооружен.

— Ты сможешь идти? — спросил он.

Магнус поднялся и, гордо выпятив подбородок, сделал шаг в сторону ангела. Но покачнулся и мог бы упасть, если бы тот не подхватил его на руки. Он действительно поднял его и куда-то понес. Не поволок по земле, как обычно. Демон не стал задавать вопросов. Все равно их игнорировали. А он был готов. Ко всему. Что бы они не подготовили для него. Потому что Магнус был сильным. Или он так думал.

Оказавшись в зале, переполненном ангелами, ему стало не по себе. Он щурился от света и голова раскалывалась, но демон пытался рассмотреть все вокруг, чтобы понять… Он увидел плаху и красивую, серебряную секиру. Казнь. Значит, его муки завершатся. Здесь и сейчас. Нет, это его не сломает. Смерть куда лучше того подобия жизни, которое он ведет.  
Так он думал в тот момент. Так он думал до тех пор, пока Александр не опустил его на ноги, поддерживая за плечи. Так он думал, пока не увидел кое-кого напротив.

— Нет! — выкрикнул Магнус, ощущая, как по щекам катятся слезы. — Нет, нет, прошу! Нет!

— Не плачь, сын мой, — улыбаясь произнес Асмодей, приближаясь к нему.

— Отец… почему ты здесь?

В глубине души Магнус знал ответ на свой вопрос. Он понял, о чем говорил Александр.

— Мы договорились с хранителями на обмен. Они отпустят тебя, если я отдам за это свою жизнь, — прямо ответил Асмодей. Его голос не дрогнул. Он был уверен и тверд в своем решении. В своем желании освободить сына.

— Нет! Я против! Отец, пожалуйста! Пусть они заберут мою жизнь, пусть умру я, но не ты! Пожалуйста, отец! Только не ты! Ты важнее меня, намного ценнее. Прошу, отец! Я люблю тебя!

У Магнуса началась истерика. Слезы лились не переставая, сил стоять на ногах не было. Кажется, он повис на руках Александра, но продолжал упорно тянуть руки в сторону Асмодея. Его голос дрожал и срывался.

— Даже в такой ситуации ты продолжаешь восхищать меня, сын! Я горд тем, что у меня такой мальчик! Ты всегда был выдающимся, Магнус. Тебе просто не хватало мотивации. Ты поймешь это потом.

Асмодей кивнул парочке сопровождавших его демонов. Те встали по обе стороны от Александра, а белобрысый ангел с янтарными глазами, нарисовал на Принце Ада руну, подавляющую его способности, и еще одну, препятствующую воскрешению. Это был конец.

— Нет! — выкрикнул Магнус, вырываясь из цепкой хватки. — НЕТ!

Но Александр его не выпустил. Лишь теснее прижал к себе ослабшего демона, который срывал голос умоляя отца передумать. Но тот поднялся на постамент, покорно положив голову на плаху. Слезы застилали Магнусу глаза, но он пытался смотреть на отца и умолял его одуматься, умолял даже не понимая, что Асмодей не смог бы уже ничего поделать. Секира вознеслась над головой Принца Ада и в момент, когда резко направилась вниз для удара, большое белое крыло Александра закрыло обзор, не позволяя Магнусу увидеть, как голова его отца покатилась по плацу под радостный гул глазеющих ангелов. Эти голоса, пламенная речь Мариз о том, что они смогли предотвратить одну из главных угроз и защитили Идрис — наполнило сердце Магнуса ненавистью. Никогда в жизни, даже во время пыток он не ощущал ничего подобного. По своей природе он был беззлобным существом. Вот только в этот самый миг его передергивало от отвращения и гнева.

— Идем, хранитель, — сказал кто-то из стоявших рядом демонов, открывая портал.

Александр вошел в него, вновь подхватив Магнуса на руки. Оказавшись по ту сторону, он достал стило и коснулся им кожи своего пленника, снимая руны.

— Почему ты не сделал этого там, зачем потащился с нами? — спросил он, глядя на ангела.

— Так пожелал Асмодей. Он же просил, чтобы ты присутствовал на его казни. И опасался, что ты можешь сорваться, если получишь свою силу обратно в том же зале.

Магнус грустно улыбнулся. Отец слишком хорошо его знал.

— В день нашей встречи ты сказал, что мое видение ситуации искажено, — произнес Александр. — Сказал, что ты такой же человек, как и примитивные. Что ты способен любить и чувствовать, что ты не причиняешь никому вреда. Что не все демоны одинаковы. Я не верил тебе до сегодняшнего дня. Только увидев как ты и твой отец… Как он согласился отдать за тебя жизнь… И как ты страдаешь из-за этого… Извини, я ошибался… во всем. И в тебе тоже.

Демон поднял свои кошачьи глаза с вертикальным зрачком, взглянув на ангела.

— Я знаю, каково это — терять родных. Мой младший брат скончался от рук демона. Вероятно, потому я всех вас воспринимал одинаково…

— В нашу первую встречу, — тихо и хрипло проговорил Магнус, — ты заверил меня, что я заблуждаюсь, Александр. Ты сказал, что демоны — это твари, способные лишь на зло и ненависть. Знаешь… хранители такие же. Вы кучка мясников-потрошителей, которые оправдывают себя благородной миссией. Вы давно позабыли, что такое чистота и непорочность, что такое всепрощение и доброта. Вы перестали быть ангелами, погрязнув во грехе. Раньше я не испытывал к вам ненависти или злости. Но теперь я понимаю… Вам не место на земле. И я обещаю, что уничтожу весь ваш род. Всех, Александр.

Ангел вздрогнул, отшатнувшись.

— Отец всегда говорил, что у меня огромный потенциал, что я сильнее него и всех демонов, которых он только встречал. У меня просто не было желания встревать в эту войну. Не было мотивации. И этот последний урок… Он более чем наглядно показал мне, что прятать голову в песок — паскудная привычка. Я должен быть таким, как заложено природой. Злым и жаждущим крови. Крови всех ангелов до единого. За исключением тебя, Александр. Тебя я пощажу за то, что ты сделал сегодня. Правда, оставаться последним из своего рода, потеряв тех, кто дорог твоему сердцу — это тяжкое испытание.

Магнус улыбнулся и не было ясно: обещание сохранить жизнь ангелу является выражением благодарности или желанием отомстить и причинить боль вечными страданиями.

— До встречи, Александр. Наслаждайся общением с семьей, пока можешь.

Демон кивнул своим спутникам и они открыли портал в Эдом, провожая своего господина и оставляя хранителя одного.

Александр с болью во взгляде смотрел вслед Магнусу. Он понял насколько бездарно тратил свою жизнь, слепо следуя указаниям Конклава. Хранители действительно перестали быть ангелами. Они погрязли в пороках и ненависти. И самое отвратительное, что последствия их действий влияли на все вокруг. На этого демона, который пошел по неверной дороге из-за них. И сколько таких было? Сколько их еще будет?

Этот день изменил не только Магнуса. Александр осознал, что и ему стоит изменить себя и мир вокруг. Этот день был полон уроков.

***

Асмодей очень хорошо знал своего сына и оказался абсолютно прав: ему просто не хватало мотивации. Вскоре после казни и возвращения в Эдом его отпрыска — принцев Ада не осталось. Теперь там правил единственный Король. Король Магнус Бейн, переполненный праведным гневом.


End file.
